The Forsaken Ones
by NeoNoble
Summary: A 6 year old naruto leaves konoha with itachi to make a village.
1. Chapter 1

**NeoNoble:"Hello this is my second story and my first one for naruto. Well lets get this started."**

**Naruto:"Wait you forgot the disclaimer!"**

**NeoNoble:"Right thanks naruto. I don't own Naruto character or seires they all belong to their owners so please don't complane."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was getting beaten by the villagers again because of the Kyuubi, which he wasn't even awere about. Naruto never tried to fight back he just took it and let them walk away. This time was espcialy bad they were hitting him bats, wooden swords, and knifes. Naruto couldn't, move the villegers picked him up and tossed him out of the village. This all happened on the same night Itachi killed the Uchia clan. When itachi left the village he saw naruto lying on the ground and picked him up.

"Would you like to leave this place and come with me. You can start a new life." Itachi asked.

"Y-Yes please get me away from this village," Naruto said.

"Okay lets leave this place were neither of us belong any more," Itachi said with a sweet happy smile. Itachi hadn't thought about what he was going to do after he killed the clan. He was just following order but he still had to leave at least now with naruto he can have a friend with him. They both ran toward the mist village were they would hide.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while ing the Hokage's tower.......

"WHAT!!!!!!!!! Naruto was tossed out of the village. Have the AMBU search for him imdiantly," The third said in a angery tone.

"Sir we can't do that we saw both Uzumaki naruto and Uchia Itachi run from village and made it into the Mist village," Said an AMBU wearing a dog mask, his name was Kakashi Hatake

"There is nothing left we can do, I just hope he will be okay," The Third pleaded.

"Only time will tell Hokage only time will tell," Kakashi said in a dull straight vioce.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi and Naruto arrived at a snow covered road and saw a figure sitting in the snow They walked closer to see it was a child who looked about twelve. It looked like a girl but seemed somewhat male like. His eyes seemed almost dead.

"Hello are you okay kid," Itachi asked.

"Hello My name is Haku and I..I.. killed my father after he killed my mother," Haku said in a dead tone.

"How sad would you like to come with use I know You were hated because of you bloodline train but with us I promise you will be safe," Itachi said.

"Thank you, Thank you I finaly feel like I belong,"Haku said with a smile.

Naruto ran over to haku and helped him up.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I hope we can be friends," Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Haku smile at the boy and nodded then passed out. Naruto and Itachi took Haku to an abandond house where then feed him and let him sleep.

Two days later

Haku woke up and saw that Naruto was sound asleep on his futon mumbling about ramen and Itachi was sharping a kunia. Haku shook Naruto awake.

"Wah what happend wheres my gaint ramen bowl!"Naruto shouted.

"Naruto calm down it was just a dream," Itachi said never turning around from his sharpining.

"Sorry, so what did ya wake me up for Haku."Naruto asked.

"Well I was wondering if we could start our own Hidden Village," Hake asked in an exccited tone.

"Sounds like a great idea what do you say Itachi," Naruto asked with a puppydog face.

"Yeah can we Itachi please," Haku said giving him a just as powerful puppy dog look.

"Fine but we are goinh to need more people in our group first," Itachi said with a sigh.

"Oh I now I heard a rumor about a kid around Haku's age being caged up for his bloodline trait, I thought it might just be a rumor but it might be worth a look," Naruto said.

"Ok lets leave right now we have nothing better to do anyway," Itachi said and with that the three left. I took them an hour travel to the area but found the cell rather quickly. Inside the cage was a boy with white hair and to red dots on his forehead. He was dressed in a white kimono.

"Who are you and what do you want," said the small boy in a dead voice.

"I am Itachi Uchia, on my left is Naruto Uzumaki, and on my right is Haku, we wanted to know if you would like to jion us mr?" Itachi sated

"I am Kimimaro Kaguya and why should I go with you prople," Kimimaro asked.

"We all share your pain I was beaten by the people in my village and was isolated, Haku was attacked by hs father for his bloodlimit, Itachi had to kill his whole clan because they were going to attack the village," Naruto said with a depressec look on his face.

"I will come it is obvouse you have all suffered as I have and it is better to be with people who understand you," Kimimaro said in a caring then broke the lock off the door and the four left the area heading to the houde they call home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later......

"So what do you think we can create our own village what do ya say Kimimaro," Naruto asked.

"I think its a good idea but what should we name the village," Kimimaro asked.

"Mmmhhhh I got it how about the Forsaken Village!"Naruto said excited.

"Fitting ok this might just work," Itachi said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Ok first order of buisness we have to decide on a leader, then find an area for the village, next is to astabliss a friendship with the other contries," Naruto said sounding like a real village leader.

"Wow Naruto you just sounded like you have doing this for years, mabey you should be village leader," Haku said.

"Thanks Haku but no I a child my age were leader there would be contravereis, I say let Itachi do it he is older and more experinced," Naruto said.

"Wow naruto that is realy mature of you, so I accept my position as kage but what should the tiltale be," Itachi asked ith a small smile on his face.

"I say the Sacukage because in old enlgish Forsaken was spelled as sacu," Naruto said.

"Okay but every one there is something I must tell you about Naruto," Itachi said as everyone gathered around him,"Naruto the reason the village hidden in the leaves was creul to you was because the Kyuubi was sealed inside of you by the fourth hokage who was your father, your real name is Naruto Namizake." Naruto just stared lettng the information sink in but then smiled hs foxy smile.

"Thank you Itachi. This is actualy prettey cool to know that I have a demon in me,"Naruto said.

"Well I thought you should know before we start the village, well how does everyone feel about this new information," Itachi asked.

"What are you exprcting us to feel, Naruto is just Naruto even if he has a demon," Haku and Kimimaro at the same time. Naruto's smile grew and he hugged his friends.

"Well then lets go and scout for an area," Naruto said wich was followed by a cheer from his friends/Teammates.


	2. Authors note

**Hello everyone just wanted to say this story is on hiatus it took forever for me to update and I just reread my story and I am distugested with how it looks it will be revised and updated with a bunch of new chapters, just a wait a little longer and it will be updated .**

**see you soon,**

**NeoNoble**


End file.
